This invention relates to apparatus for making connection between a fluid source, such as a catheter, and a flexible collection bag, and a method of making a urinary collection bag incorporating such apparatus.
A difficulty in making fluid connection with the front of a flexible bag, such as a urinary collection bag, through means of a relatively rigid connector is that as the bag fills with fluid, it tends to expand. In a symmetrical bag with a relatively rigid header at the top of the bag at a center plane of symmetry between a front and back wall of the bag, the bag expands symmetrically relative to this center plane in the absence of any interference. In such case, the front and back walls bow out away from one another and the center plane of symmetry as the bag fills.
However, if a rigid connector is attached to the front of the bag at the plane of symmetry when the bag is empty and the walls collapsed adjacent the center plane, the front wall will be restrained against lateral movement away from the plane of symmetry. Accordingly, as such a bag fills with fluid, the back wall will bulge asymmetrically away from the center plane of symmetry and away from the front wall. If the bag is suspended from a weighing apparatus of an automated urinary output monitor, or the like, such asymmetrical bulging could result in the bag brushing against the frame or other parts of the monitor unless additional clearance for such bulging is provided. Touching of the bag against any part of the monitor would introduce unacceptable error to the weight measurement. Adding additional clearance, on the other hand, requires a greater overall dimension for the monitor.
While such a problem can be avoided by making connection at the top of the bag, such a top connection may unacceptably result in a greater overall length for the bag and connector combination.
Accordingly, a need exists for apparatus for making connection of a fluid source to the front of a flexible bag but which will not result in such undesirable asymmetrical bulging. Likewise, a need exists for a method of making a front entry urinary collection bag which overcomes this defect in known collection bags.